Final fantasy - Hunger Games
by GenjiMachinegun
Summary: Every year a man and woman from each Final Fantasy is picked to fight to the death in an arena... Who will be this years survivor?
1. May the odds be ever in you favor

There is a place called Ivalice, the place where I live, my name is Fran and I couldn't be more ashamed of my home. You see, Ivalice is divided in 13 places, 12 of them are called Final Fantasies, because their final hour is about to come and because the people who live there live in the fantasy that their lives are gonna get better, and who calls us this is the capitol, the 13th place. Unlike the Final Fantasies, the Capitol is incredibly rich, they have more money than they need and they look at us as an inferior species.

74 years ago, the Final Fantasies were tired of being opressed by the Capitol, so they joined forces and rised against it. Even though the Capitol was much less populated it was much more scientifically developed, so they used machinery and artificial mutations to defeat us, and so they did, they devasted us so much that Final Fantasy 10 was split in two: Final Fantay 10 and Final Fantasy 10/2 also called Final Fantasy 11. As a punishment, every year the Hunger Games were made, wich forced a man and a woman from each Final Fantasy to fight to the death in an arena made by the Capitol.

I live in Final Fantasy 12 with my little sister Mjrn and my older sister Jote. We are all vieras, a race of tall women with rabit ears and silver hair. I love Mjrn more than anything, I'm allways protecting her because she is so young and naive, but I don't like Jote much cause she acts like a zombie, cause of the emotional scars caused by the deaths of our parents.

Tomorrow capitolions are coming here to pick a man and a woman to compete in the Hunger Games. All I want, is to know that Mjrn is going to live without puting her feet in the arena, so I'm going to put my name in the selecter a couple more times to lower her odds and to have food, you see you got to put your name in the selecter at least once, but if you put more the Capitol gives you food during a week. Final Fantasy 12 is very poor just like the other Final Fantasies, but my family isn't too bad cause I hunt animals with my friend Balthier daily to have food on our plates. Balthier is brown haired human man, he's nice, buff and quite the ladies man, and even though I don't want him to know... he is kinda hot.

I'm so nervous! I hope neither me, Mjrn or Balthier get picked! I'm going to hunt to distract myself. When I arrive the wood I saw Balthier there waiting for me, sitting on the grass with his hands behind his head... he... was rather... sexy in that position... tee hee... snap out of it, Fran you're just friends!

"Hey Fran, nervous about tomorrow? he asked.

"I couldn't sleep for the last 4 days!" I said as a YEEEEES.

"Well, lets kill some innocent animals to think about something else!" he jocked to calm us down.

We began hunting. I threw a rock to a tree to scare away some birds, then I grabbed my bow and shot an arrow that pierced two of them at the same time. I shot another one and killed only one this time, I tried again but the birds were to far and I missed.

"WOW! You're such a good archer! If your aim was in sail, you were rich by now!" he exclaimed.

I gotta admit I really am good, but Balthier is not bad either, he doesn't use bows much, he prefers knives and swords. We sat after two hours of hunting to talk about the Hunger Games.

"How many times did you put your name in the selecter?" I asked curious.

"20." he calmly answered.

"20! You're gonna get yourself killed" I warned him furious.

"Hey our odds aren't exactly low, Fran! If anyone in Final Fantasy 12 actualy wins the Hunger Games, it would be us! Besides my family's gonna get food for 20 weeks" he said.

I can't blame him for making such a foolish act. Everyone in Final Fantasy 12 is so poor and we are all desperated. Especially because in 74 years we only won once.

And so we talked and chatted and spoke for hours. I like his company, Balthier is a my friend for years now but I think we are getting more... close... Come on Fran, no time to get distracted.

The night fell so I went to bed. A few hours later I heard my sister Mjrn scream, so I ran to her bed that was next to mine.

"Mjrn, what is it" I asked scared.

"I had a nightmare... I was picked to the Hunger Games" she said puffy.

"Don't worry, Mjrn there are hundreds of thousands of names in there, you're not gonna get picked!" I lied to calm her down.

"You promise?" she quickly asked.

"Of course! And to give you good luck I'll give you this!" I handed over a Mockingjay pin to her.

"A Mockingjay pin? How is that going to give me luck?" she asked surprised.

"You see when the Final Fantasies were in war with the Capitol, the Capitol used artificial mutations called the Japperjays, these black birds were like recording devices who were send to all Final Fantasies to listen to our war plans and perfectly recreat our conversations to the Capitol, this plan was devastating because they knew what we were going to do next"

"So what happened!" she asked interested.

"We find out, and so we talked about false plans wich gave us a huge advantage cause we had the surprise element back. When the Capitol found out they set the japperjays free because they thought they were useless, then they mated with Mockingbirds and gave birth to Mockingjays. After that, Mockingjays were considered a simbol of the revolution" I told her.

"OHH... Okay I'm gonna keep it!"

"Good, now sleep well. Tomorrow a man and woman are going to march to their deaths". I said in a sad mood.


	2. Kill or get killed

Today is the selection day... My nerves are in shot. But I must be brave, if I look scared Mjrn would twice as scared. Jote gave us formal clothes because this is a formal event.

"Put this on..." she whispered with a blank expression on her face.

To be honest, I think I never saw Jote so vivacious in years. But I guess she would be more if she had chances to be picked. You see she is considered emotionaly unable to participate in the Hunger Games. Herrrr... I wish I was there when our parents died to be like that to. *_sigh_* What am I saying, I would be worster than Jote.

Me and Mjrn went to the square for the selection. She was so scared, allways holding be tight, grasping and looking to the Mockingjay pin I gave her.

The square was full of capitolian and expensive equipment, such as huge collumns, a microfone, a big screen, curtains and the scary selector. I was next to Mjrn so she could feel more comfortable.

Judge Drace showed up, followed by body guards, she was covered in capitolion armor and had a big smile on her face. I think she was trying to look intimidating. Then they made us watch a short film about why the Hunger Games were created.

"I just love that!" said Judge Drace laughing. "Well, lets pick a man and woman from Final Fantasy 12 to participate in a televised death lottery! HAHAHA!" she said defenetly trying to look scary. "And as usually, ladies first!" she continued with a smile.

When she put her hand on the selecter to take off the name of the female participant, both me and Mjrn starded shaking.

"MJRN GOLMORE" she shouted.

My sister stopped shaking, because she was shocked. It literally looked like time halted for her. I was shocked to... I just stood there looking at her with wide opened teary eyes. Then all the girls there, turned their heads to Mjrn making Judge Drace think she was this year female participant.

"Come here, honey! Don't be shy!" she spoke sarcastically.

My sister walked in Judge Drace's direction... I couldn't believe it. Against all odds she was picked. I had to do something... I couldn't let her die in there.

"NO! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shouted to protect my sister.

Judge Drace's jaw fell, her eyes wide opened and she was sluttering.

"Huh huh, looks like we have a volunteer!"

I ran to her left side afraid she would refuse the fact that I volunteered or something.

"Don't keep us in suspense, tell us your name!" she said impatient.

"Fran Golmore!" I exclaimed crying a little.

I looked at the male crowd, that is next to the female crowd, and saw Balthier with an "I'm sorry" expression on his face. Then I looked at the unable crowd and saw Jote crying... I couldn't believe she showed feelings.

"I bet my helm that's your sister!" Judge Drace told me pointing the microfone at my mouth.

"Yes... she is..." I sluttered.

"Well isn't this a special participant... I guarantee you're going to attract many sponsers!" she turned her head to the male crowd. "NOW FOR THE BOYS" she announced.

Then I only hoped Balthier didn't get picked.

"BASCH FON ROSENBURG" she shouted.

I felt a small relieve... but that name still sounded familiar... Wait, I know him... I was starving and under a bullet like rain one day... and then, he came, threw a bread at me... and... and he saved me... without that bread I would have starved to death.

"Well now that we have our Final Fantasy 12 participants lets take em to the Capitol and hope that they get cold blooded murdered and cannibalized by other participants" announced Judge Drace.

When I heard her say that I felt a punch in the stomach... I am... really gonna... be in the Hunger Games... I... I just... don't... grrrrrr... But... But I did this for Mjrn and that is what matters. And the worst part is that they didn't even let me say goodbye, they just grabbed me and sticked me in a Capitolian bus along with Basch.

I was sitting in one of the many seats of the bus next to Basch, but I wasn't able to talk or look at him... I was still too shocked. Judge Drace was in front of us.

"Cheer up! You're only gonna die in a few weeks" Judge Drace evilly jocked. "Well I'm going to find Dr. Cid, your mentor." she standed up and went looking for our mentor.

Mentors are previous winners of the Hunger Games, every participants are taught by mentors of their Final Fantasy. And this Dr. Cid is quite known in our Final Fantasy because so far he is the only Final Fantasy 12 winner.

When she left, Basch started talking to me.

"So Fran, are you shocked too"

"..." was my answer.

"I'll take that as a yes... You know... I never thought I would see you again... Do you remember me?" he asked me.

"Y... Yes" I whispered.

"Well... Good... So do you..." before he finished saying this our mentor showed up.

He had a terrible look. He looked like a 50-years-old alcoholic... a terrible, terrible alcoholic. It was funny, he looked a lot like Balthier but older and with drinking problems, or maybe I am just imagining things, yeah thats probably it.

"So you two are this years participants?!" he asked surprised.

Basch shook his head.

"Hmph, you guys are going to be the first ones to die" he said laughing.

"Hum well, can you please help us raise our odds?" asked Basch.

I could tell by his question that he was a nice and polite man. Now that I think of it, I remember Basch was quite popular among girls, because he is a blue eyed, blonde gentleman and he is as buff as Balthier.

"I only have one advice for you: Kill before someone kills you!" he exclaimed.

Dr. Cid looked like he was there against his will so I had to ask:

"Why are you here if don't want to help us?!"

"Because of the refreshments!" he said looking at a glass of vodka.

I only wanted to lunge at him and strangle him, but if I do that the Capitol kills me.

"You guys are to exalted, we'll speak tomorrow" he murmured.

Maybe its better that way. After he left my angry eyes followed him. I could tell Basch noticed so he told me with a sweet smile:

"Did you wanted to beat him up too?"

I made a very small smile and said "Hell yeah!"

"Listen, Fran, being nervous about all this won't help at all... The best thing we can do is to keep calm and learn how to stay alive!" he whispered.

"How are we gonna do it if he doesn't help us?" I asked.

"Well... we'll figure it out..." he answered.

Then there was silence. I just kept thinking about Mjrn, Balthier and Jote, wich made my eyes go watery.

"Hey don't cry! You look really pretty when you smile you know!? he whispered.

That made me smile. Heat rise in my cheeks. I like Basch, he is a really decent guy. How am I going to kill him? I think I won't have the guts to do it.


End file.
